This invention generally relates to a device and method for receiving radio frequency signals. More particularly, this invention relates to a device and method for differentiating between messages with the same data rate and modulation.
A receiver utilized for receiving both tire pressure data and remote keyless entry data requires a method of differentiating the two signals. One known method includes the use of different modulations and data rates. Accordingly, the receiver will selectively look for a signal of a specific modulation. Another know method includes the use of a header for signals of the same modulation and data rate. The header includes information that identifies the type of signal comprising the data. These methods require additional information and are not always applicable to a vehicle system.
Accordingly, it is desirable to develop different methods of determining the origin of a message without utilizing unique header information or different message modulations.